


Set Yourself On Fire

by ishichan



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishichan/pseuds/ishichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison wants to try something new in order to make herself feel. Written for Porn Battle XV. Prompts: temperature play, feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Yourself On Fire

"I want to try something new."

 

"Like what?"

 

She always ends up having to seduce Zoe, not that she doesn't also enjoy that part of it.

 

"Like...something kinky." Madison smirks and innocently hops onto the bed next to Zoe. They don't to threesomes all the time when sharing Kyle, but Madison likes a little flavor now and then, and for what she has in mind she needs Zoe.

 

"Like...." She dramatically turns her eyes upwards to the right, striking her best thinking-hard-pose. "How about a little hot candle wax."

 

Little Miss Prim and Proper doesn't look too excited about that, but Madison isn't to be deterred.

 

"Think about it. Pleasure and pain, alternating and combining until it all blends together into one big massive explosion of feeling." She's won. Madison can tell already be the way Zoe's breath slightly hitches at her words and by how she hasn't blinked in too long.

 

"It's a date then!" She catches Zoe off guard with a quick hard peck on the lips and hops off the bed before Zoe can say another thing.

 

* * *

 

Everything goes according to plan.

 

Zoe's head is resting in her lap while she watches Kyle work his own brand of magic between the other girl's legs. Madison can see Kyle’s fingers digging into her hipbone as the other girl arches into his touch, wanting more. More friction, more feeling.

 

Meanwhile she continues to stroke her breasts and tweaks her nipple occasionally, or bends down to suck on it, but her mind is already one step farther on the part she's been looking forward to all day until it is finally time. _Now._

 

"Kyle, stop." Zoe is close and Madison doesn't want her to go over the edge. Not yet anyway. Not before she’s had her fun.

 

She shifts out from under Zoe, who, like Kyle is curiously watching her. "Now to the kinky part of the evening." She declares it playfully. Being dramatic is her forte and this is after all supposed to be fun and exciting. A drawer opens by itself and a candle comes floating out. No point in being a witch and not using your powers during sex, right? It just adds to Madison’s excitement, her _need_ for what is to come.

 

She kneels down on the bed now, right next to Zoe and bends down to kiss her slowly, lasciviously, while her fingers stroke down from her neck to her breasts, circling her nipple teasingly.

 

"Close your eyes."  But Zoe hesitates.

 

“But what if-“

 

“It’s not going to hurt badly, I promise. I’ve done it before.” Back when she could still feel. And she had enjoyed it too, even if the guy she’d been fucking had been a dick. “Close your eyes. Trust me.”

 

This earns her one skeptic look, and a glance at Kyle, but in the end Zoe complies. She’s probably curious anyway, but had to do some sort of security check beforehand. Madison resists rolling her eyes.

 

Then the candles burst into flame. The power is exhilarating, even through the dullness death had left her with. Her eyes start roaming over Zoe’s bare body now, deciding where to start. When the first droplets of hot wax splash down, they land right between her breasts.

 

She couldn't feel it herself, she is still far too numb for it, but she can imagine the feeling while watching Zoe. The searing pain, almost immediately gone and replaced by a dull throbbing. The hiss that escapes the other witch whenever the wax hits her skin, the way her body arches - Madison takes it all in as her hand slips between her legs. The wax droplets are beginning to form a trail down from between her breasts to her stomach and Madison slips two fingers inside herself.

 

"Kyle", she breathes and motions to the boy who can't seem to decide whether to look at Zoe or her. It takes him a moment, but he understands what she wants from him.

 

He moves up to Zoe and carefully takes her legs to wrap them around his hips, which causes Zoe to blink.

 

"No, keep your eyes shut!" She doesn't want her to see the little splashes of pain coming, only feeling, no other senses. Pure feeling.

 

This time, Zoe seems to be in the thrall of what is happening and follows Madison’s order without any question or hesitation and when Kyle starts fucking her, gentle at first, but with rougher growing thrusts as time goes by, Zoe moans and arches and grips the headboard as hard as if she wanted to break it. Soon the hisses and moans and grunts can’t be assigned to either pleasure or pain anymore.

 

At this point Madison couldn’t look away from Zoe if she tried, not with the little white dots that are surrounded by reddened skin, not with the way her breasts are bouncing every time Kyle thrusts into her. Her own movements have become frantic; her fingers are almost disjointed things only needed to give her pleasure. Her control over the candles has wavered somewhat, but the thought of the wax hitting Zoe in an uncontrolled, unexpected way, finally pushes her over the edge.

 

She almost falls forward, but catches herself on her hands and breathes. She had felt something. Or she had tricked herself into believing she had felt something. Either way, she had made it happen.

 

 Somewhere, seemingly far away, Zoe cries out and only seconds later Kyle grunts in his own release. With a smile Madison settles in on Zoe’s side and gently strokes her face with the back of her hand.

 

“See. I told you it would be good. I’m always right on these things.”

 

 


End file.
